detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalia
Natalia, also known as Lady Artemis, is a major antagonist in the Lukeboy and L Comics. Natalia is Bobcat's right-hand girl, a seductress with a love of crime. She uses her charm to manipulate others to do her bidding, working alongside both Bobcat and The Moniker. She is one of three people to hold the title of "Lady Artemis." History Lukeboy Comics Before turning to crime, Natalia grew up in a highly religious household. Early into adulthood, she became an ordained minister, and worked as a waitress. After losing her job for starting a fight with a fellow waitress, Natalia became a prostitute in Cicero to make ends meet. One night, she attempted to seduce Chelsea "Bobcat" Alastair, but the two wound up engaging in conversation, and became close friends. When Bobcat began killing criminals around Chicago, Natalia wholeheartedly supported her, disgusted by the scum of the world. When Lukeboy started to track down Bobcat, Natalia lured him into a trap and kidnapped him. The two held Lukeboy hostage and tortured him, but he was soon rescued by his friends, Ana and Holly. Bobcat and Natalia were captured and arrested, being imprisoned by Officer Dillon. After managing to seduce the guards, Natalia was able to escape prison and rescue Bobcat. They continued to terrorize the town, until Lukeboy captured them once again. They both received life sentences. Years later, following the founding of Westchester Asylum, they were moved there from the prison. Bobcat After a villain called the Moniker overtook the town of Chicago, gathering a large group of thugs, Natalia and Bobcat were broken out of Westchester Asylum to assist her. However, Bobcat grew infatuated by Moniker, causing the crime lord to dismiss her. Bobcat was later locked up in a high security cell at Westchester, while Natalia became one of Moniker's most trusted agents. While engaging in a trap for Lukeboy, now going by L, Natalia was captured by him and Ana, and locked up in Westchester Asylum once again. Later, Soup initiated a mass-breakout of Westchester Asylum. During this, Natalia freed Bobcat from her cell, allowing the both of them to continue assisting Moniker. However, Bobcat's lovesickness for Moniker later led to her second dismissal, and her later re-arrest. Moniker, IL Natalia remained with Moniker even after the breakup of her team, working alongside her, Soup, Billy Bomb, Teddy, and Vile. The Moniker thought of a plan to lure L into a trap by pretending to have kidnapped his girlfriend, Holly. Natalia posed as Holly, being tied up in a warehouse with a bomb set to explode. When L came to rescue her, he was ambushed by Teddy. Before the fight could end, Vile helped Teddy and Natalia escape. The Moniker sent L on a scavenger hunt throughout Chicago to find Holly. She later joined her, Soup, and Vile in joining the Bully Club, following Teddy and Billy Bomb's deaths. After Vile managed to kidnap L's closest ally, Ana, Natalia was in charge of holding her hostage. However, Ana soon escaped and took Natalia hostage instead. She was released when Moniker gave L and his crew the next clue. Moniker, WA When the Moniker, L, and the recently released Bobcat went to Washington to continue Moniker's scavenger hunt, Natalia stayed behind with the Bully Club. When the Sorceress rose once again, the being that granted the Bully Club members their powers, the gang teamed up to battle her. When Evelina gave her life to defeat Sorceress, her powers were transferred to Natalia in the form of a mask, which Natalia could wear to become "Lady Artemis", a master of archery. Spider Monkey When Moniker returned to Illinois, Spider Monkey had taken over the city. The Moniker brought L, Ana, Bobcat, and Empress to the Bully Club, where they were captured. Natalia took Bobcat for herself, and sneaked out with her one night. She then professed her love for Bobcat and kissed her. The two then moved into a flat in Logan Square, where they laid low until Moniker's dismissal from the Bully Club. The Moniker and Soup left the Bully Club to move in with Bobcat and Natalia, where the four of them worked together to capture L. In the process, all four of them fell under the effects of the Love Queen's love toxin, which only strengthened the love between Bobcat and Natalia. Abilities Lady Artemis - By putting on her enchanted mask, Natalia transforms into Lady Artemis, a demigod with a mastery of bow and arrows. In Other Media Merchandise Natalia became a mascot and leading spokesperson for beauty and fashion company, Makeover Today. She often appeared in commercials giving makeovers to various fictional characters. Bobcat would frequently appear in the ads, acting as Natalia's main "test subject." Film Natalia appeared in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, an adaptation of the comics. Trivia *Natalia is the first Lukeboy character to be featured in outside media, being featured in Makeover Today. *Natalia was voted most popular character on the official website's poll for two months straight. *Natalia and Bobcat have become popular icons for the LGBT+ community, acknowledging their canon relationship in the L Comics. *Natalia's last name is unknown, as is the fate of her family. *In Sevda the Spider, Natalia is revealed to be an official ordained minister. When she received her certificate, or if she received it by legal means, is unknown.